


Weekender

by InfatuatedDemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Drama, Erotica, Growing Up, M/M, Punk, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfatuatedDemon/pseuds/InfatuatedDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a 22-year-old Satanist who can’t seem to let go of his teenage years.  He meets Ciel, a 15-year-old foster-cared punk. Hitting it off, they can’t seem to keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy comedy/crack fan fiction. There are multiple stereotypes.

It was half past midnight. Sebastian was late as hell. Slowly approaching the skatepark in his fucking mercedes benz, his eyes scanned the area. Bright light from his fancy pansy-ass vehicle allowed him to see that delectable, small juvenile. He licked his lips. It was Ciel Phantomhive. In daylight, he’d be unmistakable. His dark blue dyed hair, that black punk-ass jacket (with silly spikes), and those shorts that always seemed almost a little too small. Twisting the car keys hurriedly, turning off the car, he got out of the vehicle.

  “Oi! Sebastian. What the fuck took you so long? I’ve been waiting for two hours.” The juvenile said furiously.  

Cute. He waited for him for so long. With an unseeable smirk, Sebastian said, “I apologize. I was in the middle of a practice.”

"Doesn't seem like you're getting any ass tonight, Sebastian," the feisty juvenile clicked his tongue.

"What?" Sebastian asked. He stepped closer, grabbing the wrist of the juvenile "Surely, you don't mean that. Right? After all, I came all this way. It took me thirty minutes to get here... Just so I could see you."

Ciel tried to pull away from the man, but his grip was too strong. "Heh... And you let me wait here for two hours? What if someone took advantage of me here? _After all,_ I am in a park... No one would be able to hear my cries and pleas at this time of night. Someone could easily fuck my little, tight ass while you were doing your 'practice'. That wouldn't be fair on your part, right?"

"I guess, I'll just have to find out," Sebastian growled, turning the juvenile around, and pulling him close. His words turned him on, but the thought of someone else cumming inside his boy's ass was unthinkable; unmentionable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview smut will be in chapter three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go. I haven't updated this fan fiction in forever. I'll be updating more regularly!

Yes, it was true that there was an age gap of seven years. It was true that it was highly illegal. Yes, the man may get his fine ass in jail one day. No matter, Sebastian continued his day-to-day life despite his disgusting, obsessive habit. However, Sebastian didn't have an ordinary day-to-day life. You could say he had some strange routines. Ironically, it included rituals and practices that had to with... well, Satanism. He was no ordinary man indeed.

In fact, he met Ciel through his strange practices. Sacrifice? His gang of hardcore Satanists had the peculiar idea to sacrifice the poor little boy. To be frank, Sebastian easily weaseled him out of it. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bard were particularly frightened of that incredibly tall man. The gang gave up on their plea and left the juvenile under Sebastian's care. From then forward, Sebastian and Ciel were inseparable. How? Well Ciel was just as interested in Satanism as Sebastian was. They started seeing each other regularly at the skate park- Ciel's idea to meet up in that specific location. And occasionally, Sebastian would take him home and fuck him until he saw stars. Then a couple hours later Ciel would be sent home. This was the first time he stayed over night.

That was their relationship; no more and no less.

**-**

"Ugh, hey, Ciel, wake up," Sebastian groaned lightly, turning onto his side to face the juvenile.

"Mmhm," Ciel opened his eyes. "Five more minutes," he sighed, closing his eyes, and snuggling back into the pillow.

"Aren't they worried about you though? You were gone all night."

"Yeah. So? They don't care. No one cares," Ciel scoffed.

"Fine," Sebastian sat up in the bed and scratched the back of his head. "What do you want to eat?"

Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian in surprise. "What is there?"

"I could make you french toast or something," Sebastian replied. "I have a craving."

Intrigued, Ciel nodded. He didn't know that Sebastian cooked or anything similar. For some reason he imagined the man eating frozen foods or stuff from the dollar store. "Sure."

And then there they were. Ciel was munching on the delicious french toast sticks, amazed by what Sebastian could do. Wasn't he some rich pansy? Well of course he must have a talent if he has a fucking car like that, or was it inherited? He thought he could read that man, but he truly wasn't an open book. Becoming lost in his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Sebastian who was sipping coffee. 

"Hm?" Sebastian purred. "Is it good?"

"Uh... yeah," Ciel replied. "Thanks," he said, finishing up.

Suddenly the door swung open. Who was it? Sebastian's fucking dumb fuck gang. What the hell did they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview smut is coming in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's what you've been waiting for... Smut. Kind of a preview of what's to come in the erotic aspects of this fan fiction.

Shocked, both Sebastian and Ciel "stood" dead in their tracks. After a moment or two passed, Sebastian opened his mouth, "What the **fuck** are you three doing here? I told you all not to come barging in here." It was an awkward situation for the man, considering that he was topless, and his pants were undone. He had just got out of bed no more than 20 minutes ago. He should be able to go around nearly naked in his own home without stupid intruders. Right?

Wrong.

"Hey..." Bard murmured. "Isn't that the jack ass kid who you decided not to kill?"

Mey-Rin's mouth turned into an "o" shape, remembering that night. After all, she got kicked by the little rascal. 

"Oh, yes! I remember him!" Finnian chimed in.

 _Shit._ "I said, what the fuck do you three want?" Sebastian clenched his fists. He wasn't sure how embarrassing the situation would turn out. Here he was with that blue-haired boy who happened just to be in his cute little boxers. Though they all were Satanists, would that be acceptable? Surely, it wasn't their business in the first place anyway.

The kid bit his lip, tensing up in the chair. He was more or less nervous. Not because of what the did, no, but how angry Sebastian became when they found out their little secret.

"Nothing," Bard muttered, speaking for the group. "But hey, what is that kid doing here?" He spat.

"Yeah, what's he doin' here?" Finny asked with confidence.

"Leave," Sebastian growled.

"Not until you tell us!" Mey-Rin nearly shouted. 

The man sighed, agitated with the predicament at hand. "What does it look like?"

Blushes were shared across the room. Except for Sebastian that is. He didn't want to show any more emotion that he already had.

"Nothing!" Finnian quickly said wide-eyed.

"..."

There was a few seconds of silence before Bard spoke. "But there actually is something wrong," he said calmly. "Uhh... Well you see, Lau is very angry with us. He wants to speak to you."

Sebastian glared at the three and they immediately tensed up. Those eyes could kill. "About what, exactly?"

"Oh, um. He said he needs more money," Finnian answered. 

" **BARD, WHAT THE FUCK?** DID YOU BUY MORE OF THAT SHIT FROM HIM?"

"Uh... well I didn't buy it," Bard said quietly, afraid of this side of the man.

"Of course; you promised to pay him back, didn't you?" Sebastian scoffed. "I'll pay it later... Just get out of my sight."

"Yes!" The three pussies followed their orders, and left, closing the door.

"..." Sebastian sighed. "I apologize," he started. "They usually don't come in here like that..."

"Yeah," Ciel responded. "I see that... I understand."

"Now, finish up your breakfast, if you can..." Sebastian said casually.

Ciel eyed Sebastian, wondering how he could get so mad so fast, and almost violently. He was violent in bed, but he had never seen him so angry anytime else.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's gaze and he smirked, continuing to sip his coffe. He put it down on the table. "What?" He asked almost sweetly.

"Nothing," Ciel shook his head, looking down at his almost finished meal.

The man came behind him, wrapping his strong arms around the frail boy's tiny waist. "Now that they're gone... What shall we do?"

"What? You want to do it again?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Sebastian went to rub Ciel's small, adolescent cock through his boxers. "Don't you?"

"Mmh," the boy bit his lip. "Y-yeah."

"Good," Sebastian whispered in his ear. Continuing the soft circling rubs, he watched the boy's every movement. HIs hips were shaking, his eyes were closed, and his body was tense in a glorious way. "Oh my, you're getting wet... It'll be a shame if you cum too soon."

"Ah-hah," Ciel covered his own mouth. The teasing was too much on his little body. He wasn't the most experienced sex-partner. and his stamina was very low. In fact, Sebastian was his first.

"No," Sebastian shoved his tongue into the Ciel's ear. A big turn on for the wee one. "If you don't let me hear, I won't let you cum. Got that?" He chuckled breathily, becoming aroused by the boy's behavior.

Ciel decided to clench his fists instead, and open his eyes. He saw how wet he became under Sebastian's touch. "Ahh... hmmnn..." His eyes became watery with need.

"Oh my, you're about to cum, aren't you? You naughty little thing, you want to cum so bad. You already need to cum, even before I'm inside you? Huh? Before I even touch that sweet spot?"

"Mmhmm," Ciel nodded furiously. "I want you to fuck me, but I gotta cum."

"Were you turned on when I was yelling? Seeing how angry I can become just because someone saw you in your cute little boxers?" Of course that wasn't the complete reason why, but he wanted to ease the tension of the situation. Perhaps Ciel would become the dirty little boy he knows. That sweet-talking mouth.

"Y-yeah! Sebastian!!" He rocked his hips against Sebastian's hand. He was cumming. So hard.

Speaking of hard, Sebastian was just that. His cock twitched at the boy's call. "Hmm, what a good boy," he bit the boy's earlobe. "Now, why don't I fuck that pretty little ass of yours?"

"Y-yeah, Sebastian," the wee lover moaned in agreement. "Fuck me."

In close proximity to Ciel's face, Sebastian stared into his deep blue orb as he growled under his breath. He was infatuated with the little thing. He admitted it to himself... finally. Nothing else mattered; right or wrong was at an end since they had first laid eyes on each other. Smashing their lips together in a violent matter, the man brought him in closer.

They rutted their cocks together as Sebastian broke their kiss. Taking ahold of their lengths, he pumped them slowly. "Look at that," he purred with satisfaction. "Pre-cum," he stated, staring at his own hardness. "I'm slicking myself up as well as yourself," he said, purring once again. A sweet little moan escaped the petite boy. "Hnnm," he rutted his hips harder. "S-stop it, Sebastian. I don't think I'll be able to cum after this...."

"Very well," Sebastian nipped at his earlobe once again. He released them, and reached into the pocket of his unworn pants. Lube. Thank the heavens for the lube. Lubing himself up, he sighed in pleasure. "Do you want to bounce on my dick today? You could sit in my lap."

"Mmhm," Ciel nodded in excitement. Though he never told Sebastian, it was his favorite position. They usually never discussed sex until the act itself. Basically, Ciel wanted Sebastian to enjoy himself as much as possible. His affection for the older man drove him to please him.

"Come here," Sebastian cooed, sounding loving for one of the few moments during their arousal. Ciel got closer to him once again, and was guided onto that thick, beautiful cock.

"Ah! Ahhh," Ciel moaned.

"Baby boy," Sebastian cooed again. "You look and sound so wonderful right now. I'm impressed how much you're taking up of me."

"Y-ah! Yeah!" he started to bounce faster, and faster. And from all that teasing that they inflicted on each other, what do you know? That old man came right there... "That's enough for now... Do you need to be jacked off?"

Ciel shook his head, and got up and off of his dick. "I'll do it myself," the child had a gleam in his eye.

Sebastian chuckled. "What a naughty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be lots more smut in the future. I plan to have more smut in the next few chapters with a longer scene. I'm hoping my okay/novice abilities will be some what pleasing to readers. Until next time, my friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while since I've touched this fan fiction. I'm hoping to write a lot more. Please note that this current chapter needs to be revised.
> 
> Also, there is an inaccurate portrayal of drugs in this chapter.

It was a couple weeks after the event of the finding-out about Sebastian's little secret. He had buried himself inside his room and hadn't seen Ciel either. He assumed that he was grounded, considering he had snuck out to see him that night. The anxiety got to him eventually, he was now about to approach the trio. He deduced that they were at Lau's - a druggie house. Walking through the front door, he went through the rooms until he spot the trio.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Sebastian!" the three chanted in glee.

"Lau wants to speak to you," Finnian quickly added.

Sebastian quirked his brow and scoffed. "Fine," he murmured. The poor man was awfully grumpy indeed.

"Do you think there's something wrong with him?" Bard quietly asked Mey-rin. By then, Sebastian was walking away and didn't feel the need to come up with a retort. He soon spotted Lau in the next room. "Lau," he said calmly.

"Ah, yes, Sebastian," the asian man said cheerfully. "Girls, please leave," he said to the few around him, including his girlfriend, Ran-Mo. The strange-looking girls then left the room without a sound. They were obviously too young for him, Sebastian noticed, ironically.

"So what's exactly going on? Finnian sounds like he's in a predicament."

"True, true, yes. He is. They owe me money," Lau nodded. "Could you pay it off for them? It would only make sense. After all, they are in your little group," he said, referring to their gang.

"Not going to happen," Sebastian responded firmly but with a calm demeanor.

Lau sighed. "Well, you know what happens when they do not pay me back within due time."

"You know what Lau," Sebastian snarkily replied. "I'll think about it."

"Alright. I think that's the end of our conversation. I'll make sure to keep tabs on you."

There was some tension between the two, but it was just business.

Sebastian left the room and Finnian chased after him once he spotted him in the hallway. "Sebastian! Thank you!"

"No problem," he muttered. He shrugged him off afterwards, and left the house.

Walking back to his car, all he could think about Ciel. He didn’t care about what would happen to Finnian and the other two. His mind simply wandered to that tight ass and not to mention, the boy's personality. He got in and drove away in his sexy mercedes. Dear fuck, he needed to see him soon. He knew Ciel would send him an email or give him a call soon, hopefully.  He soon reached home. He was depressed out of his mind. Laying on his bed, it seemed he stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours.

But suddenly, Sebastian heard a noise. He cocked his head in the direction of his bedroom window. There was a petite intruder.

  “Ciel? What are you doing here?” He asked, unsure if Ciel would get into more trouble due to the fact he was probably still grounded.

  “I came to see you - don’t you want to see me?”

  “Yeah, I do. But aren’t you in trouble?”  

“No,” Ciel adverted his eyes.  

A few minutes passed as they started at each other. Acknowledging that Sebastian looked like a mess, the boy felt awkward. “I - I wanna fuck... I’m horny,” he admitted.  Drunk on hormones, Sebastian presumed. He beckoned him to come closer. “I’ll fuck you.”  

And there they were, on the bed, undressed, and warmed each other up. It was hot as hell.  

“Fuck, baby,” Sebastian moaned lowly, settling inside. “That feels so good, baby.”

  “S-sebastian,” Ciel gasped. “Please.”

  He knew exactly what that meant. He could finally plow his ass. Slowly thrusting at first to savor the feeling, Sebastian continued to moan with a soft tone. But quicker than Ciel has expected, he gripped his hips and started ramming hard and fast.

  “G-god,” Ciel cried out, extending his neck.  

Sebastian chuckled, slowing for a moment before picking back up again. “God?” he asked. “Perhaps that’s a bit offensive.” His voice turned coarse as he continued to drive into that sweet, tiny hole.   “Sebastian! Sebastian!” the boy yelped in pleasure. “Fuck me there! PLEASE. Harder!!”

  His thrusts were hard and fast. Surprisingly, he couldn’t cum yet. Lost in pleasure, he didn’t realize Ciel started to sob. But upon hearing soft cries, he pulled out in shock. “Ciel, baby? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” And much against his typical character, he sounded painfully concerned and somewhat heartbroken. He brushed back Ciel’s hair from his face and his eyes met the big blue, teary ones.  

“They’re taking me away! Back to a group home. I won’t be able to see you.”   With unusually wide eyes, Sebastian was in a panic. He cared for his little lover endearingly. Separated from the child would throw his life into chaos. Though he didn’t process it, without Ciel he wouldn’t have any true joy. Despite how they mostly engaged in sex, he desired a close connection.  

Now in the sitting position, Sebastian brought Ciel into his strong strong arms. “Shh, it’ll be okay,” he stroked his silky blue hair. “I’ll come up with a plan,” he cooed.   However, Ciel continued to cry in fear that he’d lose him. Though he never said it, he believed he was in love with Sebastian. He loved him with all his heart. He couldn’t bear to be without the one person he loved; the one person who would love him.  

“Y-you promise?” Ciel questioned, sounding like he had the hiccups.

  “I promise,” Sebastian replied gently, and truly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock reference kind of? And poor Finny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's what you've been waiting for! Drum roll please... A full smut scene!

Sebastian awoke suddenly. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he read 3:42 AM. _Fuck._ He lazily turned onto his other side where he could see his little lover on his back, sleeping peacefully. He studied the boy's face with pleasure. Admiring the porcelain skin and soft lips, it occurred to him that he had dreamt up a solution. It was simple, really. He'd adopt the boy. Despite how taboo it sounded (not much more taboo than their relationship in the first place), he concluded that it was the only way.

He had to tell him the good news. "Ciel," he murmured, close to his ear.

Though Ciel was normally a heavy sleeper, he was on edge. He opened his eyes, looking at Sebastian. "What?" He asked softly.

"I know what to do..."

"You do?" Ciel perked up a bit and smiled.

"Mhm," Sebastian maintained a soft tone. "You'll be able to stay with me."

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds... uh... strange," to put it at the very least, "But I'll be able to adopt you and take you away from foster care."

Ciel paused his response. He didn't imagine Sebastian actually would want him around all the time. Sometimes he wondered if Sebastian just used him as just a fuck partner despite how he had no one else around. "Really...?"

"Yes," Sebastian rubbed their noses together, displaying his adoration.

Regaining almost all of his confidence, Ciel beamed. He let out a giggle when Sebastian rubbed their noses together. Getting on top of Sebastian who now laid on his back, he touched his firm body. "I want to pick up where he left off last night," he purred.

Sebastian smirked. "Excited?" He purred, settling his hands on Ciel's hips.

Of course, they had slept together naked.

Ciel ignored his question, he started to stroke Sebastian's length. Surely, the man started to harden. And soon, their act was a bit sloppy. A wetness coated Sebastian's dick, pre-cum leaking from the slit. "Ooh," he moaned, laying his head back. "If you do that any longer, I may cum~" He lifted his head again to see the boy's reaction.

"Hhmn," Ciel tried to suppress a moan, starting to rock his hips and rub his now hard dick against the larger one. "B-but I want cum inside..."

"Baby," Sebastian purred. "If you want cum inside so badly, why don't you ride my cock?" He rubbed the small hip bones.

"B-but... ahh," he softly protested as the first bit of pre-cum came out. 

"Come on," Sebastian focussed on his lover's face. "I want you to ride me, Ciel. You'll look so sexy, bouncing up and down on my cock. I want to see it... very badly... Unless you want me to cum right now? Hm? I'll cum all over us," he thrust his hips at his own dirty words. "What about both?" He suggested.

Ciel's movement became more erratic at the demanding request. "P-please.. I want you to cum on me... I wanna... f-f-fuck..!" Sebastian suddenly changed their positions. Ciel was laid on his back as Sebastian quickly started to pump his own length. "Where? On your stomach? Chest?"

"O-on my chest!"

"What a dirty boy," he groaned. Jacking himself off, he payed with his tip in a light manner, teasing himself. But then stroked himself faster, aiming to shoot his load on the boy's right nipple.

Ciel's eyes focussed his eye on that wonderful dick. The head was beating red and no longer did a transparent liquid drizzle out, but a huge blast of cum landed right on target. If his own prick wasn't being ignored, he would have had an orgasm a long time ago.

In ecstasy, Sebastian closed his eyes. After coming down from his high, he moved himself away from Ciel. "Now," he purred. "How about I fuck that sweet little ass of yours?" He leaned down, spreading, Ciel's legs apart. Admiring the cute, pink hole, he carefully pressed his thumbs against it, spreading it apart. "That's gonna feel so nice, having you wrapped around my cock."

Ciel mewled in response, shutting his eye tightly. "S-sebastian..."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel's face before stuffing his tongue inside without warning.

"OH!" Ciel moaned in surprise.

Thrusting his tongue wildly inside, Sebastian started adding gentle fingers to prepare his lover. After a few minutes, the two started into each other's eyes as Sebastian pressed the tip of his dick against the opening. Slowly thrusting him, Sebastian let out a soft moan. He pushed inside carefully, making sure not to cause any pain.

"ooo," Ciel squirmed under him with some satisfaction.

Sebastian thrusted in hard as the two were ready for the roughness of intercourse. 

"A-ah! Sebastian! Fuck me harder!"

Sebastian did as he was told, brutally thrusting in and out.

"G-god-"

"You feel so fucking good," Sebastian murmured, shoving his face in Ciel's neck, taking in the scent of the boy. "So fucking tight," he growled, lifting his head to stare into the beautiful blue eye with his piercing red ones. Straightening his arms, he started pounding into him rougher, and hit his special spot with dead accuracy.

"Y-you're gonna make me - ! You're making me!"

Much to Ciel's surprise, Sebastian gripped the base of his cock. "Not yet," he warned. Continuing at a steady pace, he huffed. "Fuck yeah," he tightly gripped his lover's hips. "Fuck yeah... fuck," he showed enthusiasm, letting himself go, and lose himself in pleasure. "Baby," he said with a slightly strained voice. "You're about to make me cum."

"SEBASTIAN! It hurts, please! Please!" Ciel nearly shouted.

"I'm so close," Sebastian was fueled by the pleas, but wasn't quite ready. "Oo, Oo, ohh," he moaned softly, thrusting inside a couple more times before shooting his load. Loosening his grip on Ciel's dick, he pumped him quickly.

"OHHH, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out. And right then, he came.

Coming down from their highs, Sebastian laid back down, next to Ciel. "Mm, that was so nice. Too bad you didn't ride me~ But perhaps later?"

Ciel panted, looking at him. "Perhaps," he teased.

**-**

Rolling over on his side, Sebastian looked at the time. It was 8:52 AM. He'd have a long next couple weeks. Who knows how long the adoption process would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I'm desperately trying to pick up my speed and continue to improve. More plot will start to unravel in the next coming chapters!


End file.
